The One
by Lessah
Summary: Fortsetzung von "I would stay". Was passiert nach dem Kuss am Bahnhof? Der Song heißt "The One" und stammt von Jennifer Lopez.


_Taken away  
The fact that I care about you  
Its just your way  
So sweet  
Everything seems right around you_

Wie lange sie nun schon am Bahnhofausgang gestanden hatten wussten sie nicht mehr, doch das war auch egal, denn es war so wunderschön. Sie blickten sich wieder in die Augen, lächelten. Er nahm ihre Tasche und sie gingen Hand in Hand zum Meer. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie konnten die Sterne glitzern sehen. Sie erzählte ihm vom letzten Jahr und wie sie sich immer mehr in ihn verliebte doch ihr immer der Mut gefehlt hatte die Worte auszusprechen, die sie schon so oft in Gedanken geformt hatte. Sie erzählte ihm auch wie sehr er sie von Anfang an fasziniert hatte ohne, dass sie genau wusste warum.  
Immer wieder fing er bei ihren Erzählungen an zu lachen, da er die Ereignisse nie so gesehen hatte und doch bewunderte er sie insgeheim immer mehr für ihren Mut es ihm gesagt zu haben. Denn woher sollte sie gewusst haben, dass er seit ein paar Wochen ähnliche Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Auch er, der sprachgewandte Werbekomet, hatte nicht den Mut gehabt es ihr zu sagen und er hatte lange gebraucht es sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er sich in seine Chefin verliebt hatte.  
Doch nun zog er sie mit ihren Schwärmereien und ihren kleinen Notlügen sie würde David lieben auf. Sie begann es zu lieben, wie er sie aufzog und seine ganze Art in die Gespäche miteinfloss. Er hielt sich nicht zurück, war anders als bei Kerima, lockerer und noch liebenswerter.  
Plötzlich, kurz vor dem Strand, blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, begann zu lächeln. Sie wollte etwas sagen doch er ließ es nicht zu und begann sie wieder zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, fast wie ein Windhauch, der immer intensiver wurde je länger er anhielt. Sie versank in seinen starken Armen, die er um sie gelegt hatte und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, wollte, dass der Moment ewig anhalten würde.  
Nachdem die kleine Ewigkeit aufgehört hatte und sie sich wieder einmal, wie so oft in der heutigen Nacht tief in die Augen blickten fühlte sie es. Alles was sie mit diesem Mann, mit Rokko Kowalski, machen oder erleben würde war richtig. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht das Gefühl haben würde irgendetwas falsch zu machen und immer sie selbst sein konnte.

_Did you know that you  
have this calming way about you  
When you touch  
I wanna know if I can be your girl_

Er berührte sanft ihre Wange während er ihr noch immer tief in die Augen blickte. Es war als könnten sich beide nicht aus diesem Moment lösen, als wäre es ihnen bestimmt so stehen zu bleiben und die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Doch dann wurden sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen, denn es fing an zu blitzen und kurz darauf folgte der dazugehörige Donner, was im April nicht selten war. Sie rannten zur Seebrücke um sich irgendwo unterstellen zu können. Da es inzwischen 3 Uhr nachts war und die Saison aufgrund des unbeständigen Wetters noch nicht wirklich begonnen hatte hatte kaum noch ein Hotel geöffnet. Ihnen war klar, dass es gleich anfangen würde wie aus Eimern zu gießen und sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie nicht nass werden wollten. Sie fanden ein Plätzchen unter der Seebrücke, an dem sie nicht nass werden würden und so setzten sie sich in den noch trockenen weichen Sand.  
Er berührte sie leicht an ihrer Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen, hatte nicht geahnt was diese Berührung in ihr auslösen würde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und er lächelte sie mit seinem typischen schiefen Lächeln an. Es durchzuckte ihren ganzen Körper, Schmetterlinge begannen ihren Tanz und ihr war in diesem Moment bewusst, was es bedeutete, wenn man jemanden wirklich liebte.  
Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie so sanft berührt und gleichzeitig ein so starkes und überwältigendes Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst.  
Sie blickte ihm erst tief in die Augen, bevor ihre Schüchternheit wieder die Oberhand gewann und sie den Kopf senkte, aus Angst vor Enttäuschungen, die sie schon zu oft hatte ertragen müssen. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte sie ihren Mut wiedergefunden. Sie sah langsam auf, erzählte Rokko, was seine Berührungen in ihr auslösten und dass sie es liebte, wie er sie berührte...so sanft und ohne sie zu drängen. Dann fragte sie etwas, dass ihr doch recht seltsam vorkam, doch was sie einfach wissen musste: „Rokko, sind wir...also sind wir jetzt eigentlich zusammen...also so richtig?" Er begann zu schmunzeln, zeigte ihr sein schiefes Lächeln, dass sie so sehr liebte und nickte. Er sah dabei in ihre Augen, die heftiger strahlten als jemals zuvor.  
In ihrer kleinen Welt merkten sie nicht dass außerhalb ein wahres Unwetter tobte.

_You are everything,  
and everything is you_

Nichts um sie herum hatte eine Bedeutung, es gab nur noch Rokko und Lisa, Lisa und Rokko. Sie hatten sich nun in den weichen Sand gelegt und benutzten ihre Tasche als Kopfkissen. Beide lagen auf der Seite, blickten sich in die Augen und küssten sich immer und immer wieder. Sobald sie aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen vermissten sie auch schon wieder den Geschmack der Lippen des anderen oder auch einfach nur das kribbelnde Gefühl, welches die Küsse auslösten.  
Auch er hatte solche Gefühle bisher nicht erlebt, nicht gewusst was die Liebe zu einer anderen Person, außer der Familie in einem auslösen würde. Er hatte öfter Liebesabenteuer gehabt, doch wirklich geliebt hatte er diese Frauen nie...zu mindestens nicht so, wie er Lisa liebte.  
Sie war glücklich, endlich war sie glücklich und durfte auch das Größte erleben, was man je lernen konnte: zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.  
Er bedeutete ihr alles und nichts konnte diese Gewissheit entkräften. In all ihren Gedanken war Rokko präsenter als je ein anderer Mensch...doch ob er auch so für sie empfand?  
Er lächelte wieder und musste grinsen als er sah, wie sich seine Lisa wieder über irgendetwas den Kopf zerbrach. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, hauchte ihr einen federleichten, liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte ihr dann: „Lisa, du bist alles für mich...ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen auch nur eine Minute ohne dich zu sein. Ich bin ja so ein Idiot, dass das mir erst gestern klar geworden ist. Mir erscheint es, als würden wir schon immer zusammengehören." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte er nur so genau wissen, was sie gerade in diesem Moment so bewegt hatte, dass er ihre in Gedanken gestellte Frage so genau beantworten konnte. Für sie war es der Beweis, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten und so fiel sie ihn um den Hals und begann ihn zu küssen, erst ganz leicht und dann immer leidenschaftlicher bis etwas, dass sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewann. Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört und nun konnte man die Sonne aufgehen sehen, die den gesamten Himmel in ein Farbenspiel aus rot, gelb, orange und violett tauchte. Er war verwundert was sie dazu gebracht hatte so plötzlich aufzuhören ihn zu küssen, doch als er den Sonnenaufgang sah, den Lisa so fesselte nahm er sie in seine Arme und legte sich mit ihr so hin, dass sie beide das Spektakel im Auge behielten. Sie kuschelte sich noch aneinander und nach einer Weile waren dann beide ins Land der Träume entschwunden.

_I'm happy to say  
In a lot of ways you changed me_

Inzwischen waren ein paar Tage seit der gemeinsamen Nacht in Binz vergangen und der Alltag in Berlin hatte beide wieder in Beschlag genommen. Obwohl beide wieder dem Stress der Modebranche ausgesetzt waren gab es doch diese kleinen Momente in denen es nur Rokko und Lisa gab und die restliche Welt einfach ausgeblendet wurde. Viele der Kollegen bemerkten, dass eine Veränderung von statten gegangen war, sowohl bei Rokko als auch bei Lisa. Sie war nicht mehr die zurückhaltende schüchterne Frau, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot wurde und er, er war fröhlicher, ausgelassener und hatte immer wieder diesen verklärten Blick, als wüsste er was, von dem die anderen noch nicht einmal zu ahnen schienen.  
Sie verbrachte immer öfter die Abende und manchmal auch die Nächte zusammen mit ihm in seiner Wohnung.  
Es war Freitag und das Wochenende stand endlich vor der Tür. Sie freute sich, denn dieses Mal würde sie das gesamte Wochenende bei ihm verbringen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine Angst haben brauchte, war da doch immer noch ein kleiner Zweifel, ob er nicht mehr wollte. Sie wusste er würde sie nie zu etwas drängen, aber reichte es ihm sich nur zu küssen und zu kuscheln. Sie hatte schon seit einigen Tagen das Gefühl, dass sie mehr wollte, aber noch traute sie ihren Gefühlen diesbezüglich nicht. Zu groß war noch immer die Angst vor Veränderungen. Er hatte heute früher Feierabend gemacht und so ging sie von Kerima direkt zu ihm. Ihr Herz schlug schon nur bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn gleich wiedersehen würde einen Takt schneller und so beschleunigte sich auch ihr Schritt. Etwas aus Atem, doch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kam sie vor Rokkos Wohnung an. Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie klingelte und als sie dann endlich auf die Klingel drücken wollte wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und er stand mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür. Auch sie begann zu lächeln fühlte sie doch, dass sie kein anderer Mann glücklich machen würde.  
Nachdem sie es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten sah sie ihn mit verträumten Blick an und meinte, dass sie glücklich sei, dass sie sich durch ihn in so kurzer Zeit vom schüchternen kleinen Mädchen zu einer selbstbewussteren Frau entwickelte habe und auch das würde sie glücklich machen. Er begann zu lächeln. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihm gesagt, dass sie glücklich war mit der Veränderung, die mit ihr von statten ging, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen waren. Meistens war es eher so gewesen, dass ihm die Frauen genau das am Ende der Beziehungen vorwarfen.  
Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Lisa Plenske war etwas ganz Besonderes. Er sagte ihr, dass er sich freute, dass sie beide sich gefunden hatten und dass er sie lieben würde. Wieder fing sie an zu lächeln.

_Makes me smile  
When you said you were glad  
The day you found me_

Nachdem er die letzten Tropfen des Weines auf ihre beiden Gläser verteilt hatte bemerkte er, wie sich etwas in ihrem Blick veränderte. Er wunderte sich waren sie doch gerade noch so glücklich gewesen und nun, nun hatte ihr Blick etwas nachdenkliches, fragendes angenommen. Ihr war plötzlich der Gedanke gekommen, wie er wissen konnte, dass sie in Binz gewesen war. Sie hatte niemanden davon erzählt...gab es vielleicht sowas wie Seelenverwandtschaft, dass die eine Seele immer weiß wo sie die andere findet und dass sich Menschen durch dieses unterbewusste Wissen fanden?  
Er versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen. Als es ihm gelang fragte er sie was sie beschäftigte und ob es ihr gut ginge. Ein leichtes nicken war ihre Antwort doch nach eine Weile fragte sie ihn woher er gewusst habe, wo er sie suchen müsse. Er antwortete ihr, dass er zum Bahnhof gerannt sei, weil er dachte, dass sie vielleicht nach Hause fahren würde doch seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass er nicht zur S-Bahn, sondern zu den Zügen gehen müsse um sie zu finden. Er meinte er hätte sie gesehen, wie sie einstieg, aber er noch nicht den Mut besaß ihr zu sagen, dass er das selbe für sie empfinden würde. So stieg er ebenfalls in den Zug. Als er mit seiner Antwort geendet hatte sagte er ihr wie glücklich er war, als sie aus dem Zug ausstieg und auf ihn zuging. Er erzählte ihr auch, wie aufgeregt er war, da er noch nie so viel für eine Frau empfunden hätte.  
Doch das größte Geschenk, welches er ihr an diesem Tag, in diesem Moment machen konnte war, als er ihr sagte, dass er sich immer noch sehr darüber freute, dass er sie gefunden hatte. Sie begann wieder zu lächeln, aber es war nicht nur dieses Lächeln, das zeigte, dass man glücklich war. Es war als würde sie ihm mit diesem Lächeln zeigen, dass sie genau das gleiche empfinden würde.  
Nachdem sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und meinte: "Ich habe heute lange darüber nachgedacht, woher deine Intuition, wie du es nennst, wissen konnte, dass ich mich in dem Zug nach Stralsund befand und ich glaub ich hab eine Erklärung gefunden. Willst du sie hören?" Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, er zeigte ihr wieder sein schiefes Lächeln und nickte. „Also, ich weiß, dass was ich dir gleich erzähle klingt sehr nach diesem ganzen Esoterikgequatsche, aber ich glaub trotzdem dran..." So begann sie ihm ihre Theorie von der Seelenverwandtschaft zu erläutern und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Ja, Seelenverwandtschaft, dass hört sich gut an dachte er, bevor er später an diesem Abend, mit der Frau die er liebte in seinen Armen, einschlief.

_I just wanna be  
The one that's true to you  
I just wanna be  
The one that's makes you smile  
I just wanna be  
The one that holds you down_

Er erwachte vom Duft frischer Brötchen und frisch gebrühten Kaffees. Die Traumwelt in der er bis eben wandelte hatte ihn noch nicht ganz losgelassen und so brauchte er eine Weile bis er seine Augen öffnete. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Lisa nicht mehr in seinen Armen lag und er hörte es aus der Küche klappern und klirren. So tapste er barfuss in die Küche, doch bevor er sehen konnte was sie da in seiner Küche vorbereitete drehte sie sich auch schon um und befahl im die Küche zu verlassen, da er sonst die Überraschung verderben würde. So ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich in seine Decke in der Hoffnung wieder in seinen wunderschönen Traum einzutauchen.  
Als sie mit dem Frühstück auf dem Tablett ins Schlafzimmer kam musste sie schmunzeln. Der wundervollste Mann lag da grad vor ihr in seinem Bett und sie durfte ihn als ihren Freund bezeichnen. Sie hätte platzen können vor Glück und so setzte sie sich neben ihn und versuchte ihn sanft aus seiner Traumwelt zurück zu holen.  
Langsam wachte er auf und ein noch nie erlebtes Glückgefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, denn die wundervollste Frau der Welt war seine Freundin. Er grinste breit und begann sie zu küssen. Ihre küsse wurden immer intensiver, leidenschaftlicher. Sie vergaß das zubereitete Frühstück und gab sich vollkommen seinen Küssen hin. Wie wunderschön das war. Er begann ihren Körper zu erforschen. Nach einer kleinen Weile spürte er, dass sie sich leicht verkrampfte und so hörte er augenblicklich auf, sah sie an und fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei und dass sie nicht so weit gehen brauchten, wenn sie noch nicht bereit dafür war. Sie nickte leicht, fand ihr Lächeln wieder und nun begann sie ihn zu küssen, glücklich darüber jemanden gefunden zu haben, der so verständnisvoll und sensibel war. Auch er lächelte zwischen ihren Küssen. Ihm begann klar zu werden, dass sie die einzig Richtige für ihn war. Sie brachte ihn zum lachen, würde ihn nie verletzten und ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, wenn er wieder einmal zu sehr rumspinnen würde.  
Nachdem ihm das bewusst geworden war, richtete er wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Lisa und beide erlebten wie sich ihre Körper und Seelen vereinigten. Das Frühstück war in der Zwischenzeit vollkommen vergessen worden. Es zählten nur noch Rokko und Lisa.

_The one who puts her arms around you  
The one who lays her head besides you_

Vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte sie wieder einmal die ersten Wochen ihrer Beziehung durchlebt. Mit all ihren wunderschönen Momenten. Sie musste noch immer schmunzeln, wenn sie daran dachte wieviel Angst ihr das Schweigen Rokkos auf ihr Liebesgeständnis bereitet hatte.  
Sie waren nun schon 1½ Jahre zusammen und sie bereute keinen Augenblick in dieser Beziehung.  
In den letzten Monaten war sie zu der Frau geworden, die immer in ihr steckte. Aufgrund des Spottes den sie immer wieder erlebt hatte hatte sich diese Frau nie getraut sich zu zeigen. Rokko jedoch hatte sie aus ihr herausgekitzelt besaß aber dabei so viel Feingefühl, dass sie ihr inneres Kind bis zum heutigen Tag behalten hatte. Es machte ihn einfach glücklich, dass sie sich an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen konnte.  
Doch dieser Tag würde ihrer gesamten Beziehung das I-Tüpfelchen aufsetzten. Sie kuschelte sich noch einmal an ihn bevor sie aufstehen würde und legte ihre Arme ganz fest um ihn als gedenke sie ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Er reagierte sofort umarmte sie ebenso fest und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf neben seinen und schlief noch einmal für einen kleinen Augenblick ein.

_The one who listens when you need it  
When no one sees, I can see it_

Heute war also ihr großer Tag und doch bemerkte sie, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er wirkte so unendlich bedrückt, obwohl es eigentlich immer hieß, dass dieser Tag der glücklichste im Leben von zwei Menschen sein sollte.  
Sie sah ihn an, sah etwas in seinen Augen, was sie noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte. Sein Blick machte ihr Angst, denn sie wusste nicht was er zu bedeuten hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob er einen Rückzieher machen wolle und nur nicht wisse, wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Also schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen und fragte was los sei.  
Er brauchte lange, bis er anfing zu sprechen doch dann gestand er ihr, dass er nicht wissen würde, wie seine Geschwister auf ihre zukünftige Schwägerin reagieren würden. Schließlich hatten sie sich noch nicht kennengelernt, da seine Schwester und sein Bruder im Ausland lebten und sie nur selten nach Deutschland kamen. Es lag ihm aber doch so viel daran, dass sie sich gut verstanden, er wolle sich nicht zwischen ihr und den beiden entscheiden müssen, da er alle drei lieben würde, sagte er.  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Lisa ging mit einem etwas verwirrten Blick zur Tür und öffnete sie da kam ihr auch schon ihre Mutter entgegen und plapperte wie ein Wasserfall. Rokko hatte sich inzwischen an den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers gelehnt und beobachtete die Szene während ihre Mutter meinte Lisa müsse mitkommen, da er sie doch vor heute nachmittag nicht sehen dürfe. Doch sie beruhigte ihre Mutter und versicherte ihr, dass sie später kommen würde und dass dann noch genug Zeit sei.  
Helga, ihre Mutter, hatte nicht gesehen, dass ihren Fast-Schwiegersohn etwas bedrückte und so verstand sie ihre Tochter nicht. Doch sie ließ ihr ihren Willen, schließlich war heute ihr großer Tag.  
Als Helga verschwunden war ging sie wieder zu ihrem Verlobten legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen langen, sehr langen Kuss. Danach versicherte sie ihm, dass er keine Angst zu haben bräuchte, da sie gemeinsam alles schaffen würden.

_The one who knows when something's wrong  
The one who knows your favorite song_

Gleich war es soweit, sie würde ihn, ihre große Liebe, heiraten. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie es sich nicht verkneifen konnte durch den Türspalt des Nebenzimmers der Kirche auf den Altar zu linsen. Was sie sah erschreckte sie, so hatte sie ihren Rokko noch nie erlebt. Sie sah ihm an, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und so ging sie im Hochzeitskleid auf den Altar zu um mit ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann zu sprechen.  
Der sah sie jedoch verwundert an und fragte was los sei, schließlich bringe es doch Unglück die Braut vor der Hochzeit zu sehen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, meinte es sei alles in Ordnung, nur dass sie sehen würde, das bei ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Sie fragte ihn mit Angst in der Stimme, ob er sie denn nicht mehr heiraten wolle, da er so traurig aussähe. Daraufhin begann er zu lächeln, versicherte ihr, dass er nichts lieber auf der Welt tun würde als sie zu heiraten und mit ihr ein gemeinsames Leben zu beginnen, aber er würde sich Sorgen um seine Geschwister machen, da das Flugzeug nun schon einige Zeit Verspätung hätte. Doch sie beruhigte ihn sie würde wissen, dass dies ihr schönster Tag werden würde und das mit der gesamten Familie. Sie sah ihn noch lange an, gab ihm einen Kuss und meinte, dass sie so lange warten würden, bis seine Eltern und seine Geschwister da wären.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die restliche Familie Kowalski war angekommen. Er war überglücklich nach der langen Zeit endlich seine Geschwister wiederzusehen. Damit konnte die Trauung beginnen.  
Die Kirchentüren öffneten sich und sie ging mit ihrem Vater an ihrer Seite auf den Altar zu. Doch die Musik die währenddessen erklang, war nicht der typische Hochzeitsmarsch, sondern ein Lied bei dem sie wusste, wie viel es ihm bedeutete. Er stand am Altar und fing an zu grinsen als er mitkriegte, dass sie zu seinem Lieblingssong zum Altar schritt.

_The one who all your family loves  
The one you place the one above_

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ewige Treue und Liebe versprochen und waren nun auf dem Weg zum Festsaal, wo mit der gesamten Familie und mit all ihren Freunden dieser Augenblick gefeiert werden sollte. Sie lernte seine Familie kennen und wurde so liebevoll in seine Familie aufgenommen, dass er immer wieder die Angst, die er vor der Hochzeit hatte seine Familie könnte sie nicht mögen belächelte.  
Auch er wurde nun endgültig auf das herzlichste in ihre Familie aufgenommen und so wurde es ein Fest bei dem sich zwei Familien zu einer verbanden.  
Die Trauung war nun schon eine Weile her und das Brautpaar sollte die Tanzfläche mit dem Hochzeitswalzer eröffnen. Beide hatten ihn in den Wochen vor diesem Tag immer wieder geübt und hofften nun, dass alles glatt laufen würde und sie sich endlich einmal von ihm führen lassen würde.  
Als sie nun einen perfekten Tanz aufs Parkett legten fragte sie ihn, warum er so viele Bedenken gehabt hatte, dass seine Familie sie nicht mögen könne. Seine Eltern und Geschwister und auch Tanten und Onkels waren doch so unglaublich sympathisch und nett zu ihr. Er fing an zu lachen und antwortete, dass er es selber nicht mehr wisse es aber wohl mit der Nervösität zusammengehangen hätte.  
So tanzten sie noch eine Weile und während sich immer mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche gesellten sagte er ihr, dass sie der wichtigste Mensch und die große Liebe seines Lebens sei. Sie fiel ihm beim um den Hals, gab ihm einen langen Kuss und sagte ihm, dass sie das Gleiche in Bezug auf ihn empfinden würde.  
So feierten und tanzten sie bis in die Nacht hinein und als sie dann nach hause fuhren, um ihre erste Nacht als Eheleute zu genießen konnten sie gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich es sie machte auf dem Klingelschild ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung nun Familie Kowalski lesen zu können.


End file.
